(Drarry) Silly Little Fight
by BadassAlec
Summary: "You know that I can't do that. Hes dating Hermione." "That's your excuse?" Draco said glaring at Harry. "You can't date him because he's taken?"


Hi, after reading a lot of fics I decided to write a one shot and put it on AFF (I hope that it won't suck).

It's not all that great but please bear with me.

Snape is alive in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

'Bloody hell that hurts. Stupid weasley and his stupid words.  
If I could hex him I would have. But that would make Harry mad.  
Not that I care.' He thought.

He has been thinking a lot about what Ron told him.  
Because his so called 'boyfriend' did nothing to stop the git.  
'Well, it's not like I need someone to help me out.' Draco thought. 'I am a Malfoy.  
Malfoys don't need help. And apparently they are not capable of loving either.'

He has been walking around for a while now replaying the scene over and over again.

"I'm hungry." He mumbles. "I skipped breakfast thanks to that griffindor."

"Draco." Snape says.

He looks up,surprised to see his godfather standing by a shelve rearranging bottles.

'Great.' He thinks. 'First to arrive for potions class. No mudblood either?'

"I finally beat her at something."He mumbles sarcastically.

He's been standing there so lost in his thoughts that he did not see his classmates coming in until someone pushed him aside to get to his seat.

"Oh,Draco there you are." Blaise says. "Skipping breakfast because you don't want to be late for Potions? Those Griffindors are rubbing off on you. Next thing you know you will be seen hugging house elfs." He puts his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No,Blaise." Draco says shaking of his friends arm. He starts walking to his seat."I was busy that's all."

"Yeah busy snogging scarface." Blaise said after he took his seat.

Draco just rolls his eyes at that. He has to focus on making a potion that mends broken bones.

Class went on as usual; Neville put something in his potion and made it explode,proffesor Snape taunthing Harry and Hermione was the first to make the potion succesfully and made griffindor lose some housepoints for being a 'know it all'.

"Class dismissed." Snape says.

Draco gets up,takes his potions book with him and follows Blaise out of the class.

Someone takes hold of his hand and when he looks behind him he's not surprised to see Harry standing there.

"Are you going home tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask? " Draco says. "It's not like you care."

He pulls his hand back and start walking away but is stopped yet again by Harry.

"What makes you think that? You know that I care about you." He says.

Meanwhile Blaise and Ron look like they are going to puke.  
They hate it when the couple starts acting lovey dovey.

Harry lookes back at his friends and says " Can you leave us alone for a while,please? You to Blaise."

"Its _Zabini_ to you Potter." He says.

Blaise turnes around and starts walking to Defense against the Black arts.

But stops when he noticed that Hermione and Ron are not following him.  
He lookes at them and says: "Weasley,mudblood, you guys are not coming?"

Ron glares at him but they follow Blaise after Hemione gave Harry a look that said 'don't be late for class.'

"What do you want _Potter_?" Draco asks Harry.

"Ok, what did I do."

"I don't know what you are talking about _Potter_."

Harry looks at him as if he's tired of this little fight already. " What did I do to make you mad and stop calling me Potter."

"Fine Harry~" Draco says crossing his arms.

"Just...Just tell me what I did wrong."

"Nothing."

Harry signs " How can I make it up to you or tell you that I'm sorry if you don't tell me what I did wrong?"

Draco looks at him as if he's stupid.

"I did nothing?" Harry asked confused. "Than why are you mad at me?"

"No, you did not do nothing. You did nothing." Draco knew that he made no sense. 'He's the boy who fought and defeated the dark lord he should be able to figure this out.'

Harry sign again. "When?"

"This morning." Draco says "the Weasley said that he did not understand why we are together as Malfoys are not able to love."

Draco looked like he was about to cry but he would never admit that.  
The war made him soft.  
He knows that but what was there to expect if you had to watch people being tortured to dead right infront of your eyes.

"And than he said." Draco continued." That I must be dating you because I am in for it for the fame and your money. Your money! Even though I'm not as rich as you are I still own more galleons than his family."

"I'm sorry." Harry said after giving him a little peck on the lips.

Draco could feel himself calming down but he was not going to let go of it.

"When I called Granger 'mudblood' by accident you almost broke up with me."

You know what." Draco said. "Why don't you just break up with me and start dating Weasley. You seem to care a lot about him,huh."

"You know that I can't do that. Hes dating Hermione."

"That's your excuse?" Draco said glaring at Harry. "You can't date him because he's taken?"

Harry looked shocked.  
He did not mean it like that but joking about that to Draco.  
He should not have done that.  
He knows that Draco does not like the close bond he has with Ron simply because Draco does not like to share.

"You know what Harry." Draco said. "We are done."

He turnes around and walks away but Harry takes hold of his hand yet again.  
'That's becoming annoying.' Draco thinks. And turns him around.

"I'm sorry." Harry says. "I should not have said that and I should have defended you.

He pulls Draco in his arms and hugs him tight.

"I don't want to date Ron." Harry wispers. "Because I love you."

"I love you to." Draco wispers but pulls back. "And if you tell anyone that I'll kill you."

Harry just smiles at him. 'They already know.'

* * *

I wrote this on my tablet so if it lookes weird you know why. :)

I'm not a native English speaker. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Im working on improving that.


End file.
